totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreszcie wracamy do domy. Jesteś tego pewien?
Odcinek S1 My Small Restaurant W restauracji 'Heather: '''Tak wygrałam! '''Lindsay: '''Heather my to już wiemy od dawna. '''Vera: '''Właśnie Heather to już koniec czas wracać do domu. '''Heather: '''Właściwie to racja. I do tego jestem wławna. '''Kyle: '''Aaa! To Heather! Mogę twój autograf? '''Heather: '''No oczywiście. '''Lindsay: '''Hej, a ty to kto? '''Kyle: '''O zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. Jestem Kyle. Stażysta. '''Vera: '''Mamy jeszcze stażystów? Myślałam że po I Love Money już nie ma stażystów. '''Kyle: '''A to nic. Wiecie Chris to mój kumpel i wogóle. ''nagle cały budynek restauacji zostaje uniesiony w powietrze 'Vera: '''Hej co się dzieje? ''z samolotu 'Chris: '''Witajcie kochani! ''wszyscy uczestnicy wszystkich sezonów zbierają się 'Trent: '''Co się tutaj dzieje? '''Gwen: '''Nie mam pojęcia i chyba nie chcę tego wiedzieć. '''Chris: '''To jest tak zwane przejście do następnego sezonu. Jeżeli chcecie być w następnym sezonie musicie odnaleść samolot! '''Heather: '''A co ze mną. '''Chris: '''A tak racja. Dzięki temu że Heather wygrała poprzedni sezon. Przechodzi automatycznie do następnego sezonu! ''opuszcza się lina i Heather idzie do samolotu 'Ivan: '''Hej to nie fair! '''Chris: '''Może, ale co tam życze wam miłej podróży. ''samolot odlatuje 'Katie: '''I co teraz? '''Sadie: '''Wydaje mi się że musimy zacząć szukać. '''Katie: '''Jej jakie to mądre. '''Sadie: '''Och przecież wiem o tym. '''Bridgette: '''Dobra chodźmy może tam. '''Geoff: '''Nie chodźmy tam może. '''Bridgette: '''Dobra kto chcę iść ze mną? ''połowa stojących podnosi rękę. 'Geoff: '''A kto chcę iść ze mną? ''druga połowa podnosi rękę 'Briodgette: '''Dobra za mną grupa. '''Geoff: '''Ok chodźcie. ''i tak rozdzielają się ''Grupa Bridgette'' 'Bridgette: '''Gdzie mógł wylądować Chris? '''Gwen: '''Nie wiem, ale chyba się domyślam. '''Agata: '''No to mów! '''Gwen: '''Na pewno nie wylądował w Wiedniu, ale ciekawe gdzie on jest? Pustkowie na którym stoi samolot '''Venus: '''Hej widzisz ten samolot Aminet? '''Aminet: '''No widzie ciekawe co w nim jest? ''Venus i Aminet podchodzą do samolotu i wielkie macki porywają je ''Grupa Bridgette'' 'Arthur: '''Czekajcie na południu od Wiednia są wielkie pola uprawne jeżeli gdzieś jest Chris to tylko tam. '''JJ: '''Arthur ma trochę racji to w drogę. '''Lindsay: '''Ciekawe na czym będzie polegał kolejny sezon. Może na sklepie kosmetycznym, albo na SPA! '''Beth: '''A może na Bibliotece, albo Szkole. '''Ivan: '''Jak mogła mnie zostawić Heather. '''Harold: '''Nie martw się dziewczyny już takie są, niecierpliwe i takie super jak moja LeShawna. '''LeShawna: '''O kurczaczku ty wiesz jak zmiękczyć mi serduszko. '''Harold: '''Fajnie że będzie kolejny sezon. '''LeShawna: '''Ja najchętniej chciałabym wrócić do LeShaniquy. '''Harold: '''No ciekawe co u moich mrówek. Wedłu moich obliczeń mam ich już chyba z 7 milionów. '''Duncan: '''Ehh dlaczego Courtney poszła z nimi? '''Vera: '''Chyba jest na ciebie trochę zła za to że ją ratowałeś z Mont Everestu. '''Arthur: '''Ale to było dobre. Na prawdę uśmiałem się. '''Izzy: '''Owen patrz kamień, Owen patrz drzewo! Owen patrz żółka lemoniada rozlana na chodniku! '''Owen: '''Gdzue? '''Izzy: '''O tu, tu! '''Cody: '''Nie jestem geniuszem, ale to wygląda jak siki. '''Owen: '''Ciekawie jak smakują. ''Owen dostaje plaskacza od Beth 'Beth: '''Owen! Jesteś na diecie! Musisz się odchudzać. '''Owen: '''Ale tylko łyk. '''Beth: '''Nie Owen masz to wode light. '''Owen: '''Nie! ''Grupa Geoff'a 'Tyler: '''Ciekawe gdzie może być ten samolot? '''Noah: '''No... błagam ja już chcę być w następnym sezonie. '''Ezekiel: '''No! Ja też chcę totalnie. '''Eva: '''Ja też chcę te ofiary nie wybrały mnie do restauracji. '''Geoff: '''Spokuj ludzie! Chodźcie tam! Na północną część miasta. '''Justin: '''Dobra tu tu rządzisz. '''Katie: '''Jak będziemy w kolejnym sezonie założymy sojusz dobra! '''Sadie: '''Tak! Tak! I będzie to sojusz Katie i Sadie. '''Atlantha: '''A mogę być z wami. '''Saide: '''No jasne. '''katie: '''To będzie sojusz. Katie, Sadie i Atlanthy. '''Atlantha: '''Dzięki dziewczyny. '''Sadie: '''Nie ma za co. Pustkowie na którym stoi samolot '''Rick: '''Vera jesteś tutaj!? '''Millie: '''Słuchaj tutaj jej nie ma. '''Rick: '''Ale mój Vero wykrywacz 5 tysięcy mówi że będzie tutaj. '''Sonny: '''Ooo ty ją na prawdę kochasz! '''Rick: '''Tak. ''wielkie macki porywają grupe ''Grupa Bridgette'' 'Bridgette: '''Czy widzicie to samo co ja? '''Lindsay: '''Czy chodzi ci o ten wielki samolot? '''Bridgette: '''A o co niby? '''Lindsay: '''A nie wiem na tego olbrzyma. '''Olbrzym: '''Jestem Stivie nie olbrzym. ''Olbrzym ucieka 'Arthur: '''Zpbaczmy może to nas samolot! '''Kyle: '''O mamuńku! O mamuńku! Zaraz zemdleje. '''JJ: '''Chodźcie to zobaczyć. '''Owen: '''Trawa, ja chcę to zjeść. '''Beth: '''Owen nie! '''Izzy: '''Izzy zaraz to sprawdzi. ''podbiega do samolotu, a macki ją porywają 'Owen: '''Izzy! ''Owen podbiega do samolotu, a macki go porywają. 'Beth: '''Jeżeli ten samolot nie jest nas to nie wiem czyj. ''wszystkich porywają macki '' W samolocie '''Duncan: '''Tak udało nam się! '''Vera: '''Juhu będziemy w kolejnym sezonie! '''Rick: '''Veeeera?! '''Vera: '''O nie! Błagam tylko nie on! '''Rick: '''Tęskniłem za tobą! '''Vera: '''Myślałam że zginąłeś! '''Rick: '''To by było za łatwe kotku. '''Arthur: '''Hej Vera to moja dziewczyna! '''Vera: '''Zgadza się Arthur jest moich chłopakiem! '''Rick: '''Dlaczego! ''Rick ucieka z płaczem 'Heather: '''Hej fajnie że jesteście! '''Agata: '''Znowu zaczyna się nowy sezon. '''Chris: '''Tak! W tym sezonie będziemy podróżować po całym świecie. Witam was w ... '''Kyle: '''O matko zaraz poda nazwę! '''Lindsay: '''A co to są ci tam? '''Chris: '''A złapaliśmy ich. Oni też wystąpią ... '''Ivan: '''Heather! Tutaj jesteś. '''DJ: '''Strasznie tutaj trochę. '''Cody: '''Czekajcie gdzie moja Sierra?! '''Bridgette: '''Ona czasami nie poszła z tamtymi? '''Cody: '''NIEEE! '''Chris: '''Dobra a więc dozobaczenie w AROUND THE WORLD!!! ''koniec sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant